


A Certain Stylish Devil

by animedevilluvzyuri



Category: Devil May Cry, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Demons, F/F, Major Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Supernatural Elements, Temporary Character Death, Wordcount: Over 150.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animedevilluvzyuri/pseuds/animedevilluvzyuri
Summary: Dante receives a new job that requires him to travel overseas to a place called Academy City. Upon arriving he meets two girls and they are thrown into a new world they never knew it existed and will change their destinies forever.





	A Certain Stylish Devil

Disclaimer: I do not own To Aru Majatsu No Index and Devil May Cry. They belong to their rightful Owners

A Certain Stylish Devil

Prologue

(A look from the past can tell the future)

The rain was falling heavily from the sky as if it were crying. In the rain were few people surrounded by rubble from what looks like a hard fought battle. Upon closer inspection, one of them was bleeding heavily from a large gash across her abdomen. She was a young girl properly 13 at best who wore a green armband on her left shoulder and her hair was set up in pigtails. Another girl who looked a year older and has brownish-orange hair was crying over the other girl who wore the same school uniform as she was.

"Kuroko, Kuroko why did you..."

The girl lying on the ground known as Kuroko turned her head with what little strength she had left. "Because you were in danger Onee-sama" she said in a pained voice.

"Don't talk. You need to save your strength. You're going to be ok once we arrive at the hospital and…"

"That's not going work. She'll be dead before we can take her outta here." The crying girl looked at the man who dragged her and Kuroko in this mess having white hair, wearing a red coat and holding a large sword with a skeleton for a base.

"You don't know that she may have a chance!"

"Misaka-san he's right it may be hard to accept but there's nothing we can do for her." Said a blonde girl with curls.

Misaka cried more, taking in the blonde's words. She doesn't want to accept that her friend was dying before her eye. The same friend who annoyed her with her usual advancements and was so strong it seemed that nothing could beat her but here she was, bleeding and dying. It was like a nightmare Misaka could never wake from.

"Onee-sama…don't cry. It pains me to see your beautiful face sad like this."

Even at death's door, Kuroko was more worried about her Onee-sama then herself. Seeing this, the white-haired man pulled out a white gun and aimed at the dying girls head.

"What are you doing?" Misaka asked darkly.

"What it looks like. I'm going to put her out of her misery." He simply answered.

Now Misaka was pissed at the man who was responsible for all of this. "You can't do that! I thought you were supposed to protect humans?!"

"Believe it or not there are times where I can't save a few. It comes with the job and besides, she made the choice on her own."

While this was going on, the girl reflected on what happened to her and her comrade. How could this happen to her, she is a level five ESPer, the railgun, third strongest of the lucky seven in all of Academy City. How did her life become so messed up after meeting this man and in just three days time?


End file.
